odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TisRis/Odorite Wiki founder and other uncovered secrets
(Hmm... I'm curious if anon Wikia Contributors read user blogs?) If you don't want to read this long blog on some history of the odorite wiki and my personal encounter with it, skip to the last paragraphs (in bold). But there are some shout outs. Wow... I was exploring the site (what else is there to do at 6 am when you're caught up with the latest musumen videos, tired of studying/adding odorite's dance styles to pages, and haven't gone to sleep for the night yet), and I discovered the history of the odorite wiki! I feel like it sounds like I did some serious digging and research.... All I did was real the talk page for the front page (because reading random users' 2 year old conversations on the internet is appealing).The conversations were solely between the current two admins, before Bluemask was even an admin e.e It was kinda cool finding out who the founder of the odorite wiki is (Mocca97 ), although it's sad that she abandoned wikia (or created a new account?). I'm not sure where she went, she hasn't made an edit on the utaite wiki since 2011. And after the 3 edits on the odorite wiki in 2012, she just disappeared. I wonder what her intentions were... Founding the odorite wiki, creating a Melochin page, then never coming back? Starikun gave life to the wiki, also being one of the main creators in the beginning along with Bluemask and BLUEBIRD . It's also kind of cool seeing how much work Bluemask put in to the odorite wiki.... I have to seriously commend him/her (just now realizing I don't know the gender for sure!) for adopting this odorite wiki and putting so much time and effort into it. The wiki has grown so much since BLUEBIRD, Bluemask, and a few lurkers began expanding the site. //I'm not sure if Bluemask is reading this... S/he could be busy or uncaring. O.o If Bluemask is reading this, I am genuinely grateful for all your hard work in the wiki... and for adopting it.... You were eventually brave enough to take over as admin when no one else would. And you went through the process of gaining admin rights. Now you've created pages, wiki standards, logos, templates, front page embellishments... all that code is more challenging to write. Also BLUEBIRD helped you a lot in your times of need... I'm not sure how much of things each of you did, but both of you deserve much credit and appreciation. As do Starikun and Mocca97 for the initial edits, but they are inactive and will probably never read this blog. //And so begins my personal snippet: Adventure of Ris (before I had a stage name, but I censored it e3e) In 2012, I was actually first getting into odottemita... I think I first stumbled upon the odorite wiki in spring 2013 when I was writing my compare/contrast essay for a high school English class. I was comparing Tadanon and Nyantaro, my favorite dancers at the time. I wonder if I still have that essay on my old laptop? I could probably add some of my research findings and description of their dance styles to the odorite wiki. I was so happy to have found Nyantaro on the wiki! This was way before I had a twitter, let alone thought of following my favorite odorites on twitter. (Note: I only recently made one this year when I realized Florence had a twitter amongst my favorite NND odorites.... yeah yeah the idea of stalking Florence's thought convinced me #Floris.... more support for the Ris x Florence YT odorite ship). I still didn't have the slightest clue about odottemita at this time.... I only knew of Miume , Apricot*, Melochin , Nyantaro , Tadanon . Barely. :: Anyone know of Beck? She and I started the original Adventures of Octopus YouTube odottemita dance group, which later was shortened to Octopus Ventures. We evolved into eMpiRe when we recruited Xan and Florence. (This also explains our why our YouTube link is not /eMpiReROOKS, /eMpiReODOTTEMITA, enpaiaDANCE, or something of the sort, and is instead /AdventuresofOctopus) ::: Me: Wow short white hair is quite popular for Japanese dancers ::: weeks or months later ::: Me: OMG IS THE WHITE HAIRED GIRL IN ROMEO AND CINDERELLA AND THE WHITE HAIRED GIRL IN PON PON PON THE SAME PERSON??? ::: Beck: No they don't even have the same haircut you stupid ::: Me: '''// closely compares photos and videos ::: '''Me: You're right! ::: weeks or months later ::: Me: THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON SEE THEY HAVE THE SAME NAME IN THESE VIDEOS SEE IT'S MIUME -- am I pronouncing that correctly? ::: Beck: You're stupid I already knew that.. I was just messing with you earlier. ::: And eventually, the discovery of BoutoKM happened, amongst realizing who Treetopfan was. ::: //insanely stalks Miume's videos on YouTube Nyantaro was my first odorite crush too. He eventually led me to Ryo due to Nyantaro Project, who unfortunately didn't have a page at the time. So I waited, as one of those 2013 "lurkers" BLUEBIRD and Bluemask constantly mentioned. I never contributed, though. I think my first edit was in late 2013 of the guilty hearts page or one of the members... I honestly can't remember at all. But I rarely made contributions.. I didn't even have an account, let alone used NND. I had already learned some dances though, and promised myself I would start posting videos online once I improved my dancing enough (but I was never good enough... laughs). Meanwhile, Bluemask and BLUEBIRD hoped for the odorite wiki to grow in popularity! We could always use more editors (especially those who can write source code!) and more odorite fans! I still hope this wiki grows in popularity. It will most likely never be as popular as the utaite wiki or sort, I finally made an account and became an active editor when I fell in love with Bookie in summer 2014. I discovered him in Heisei Catacylsm. He needed a page so I could store all the info I had collected from stalking his twitter. Thankfully, I've met some Bookie fans from that! I have befriended Mizomizore (as long as she considers us friends) through our interest in utattemita and odottemita (although that was on facebook, not wikia) and she's like an editing partner to me (mostly because she ties up loose ends, fixes code errors, much help. Also AriaMagiYoshiko ( ) contributes quite a lot to source code, a good skill to have. I'm kind of sad that my old/inactive account ranks #2 on the wiki because it just kinda sits there doing nothing. I suppose it's better than deleting the account. So this was a ''largely ''condensed snippet of my personal experience with discovering odorites and the odorite wiki. With all this revived snippet of my personal experience with discovering odottemita and the odorite wiki history, I am really curious as to how everyone else stumbled upon the odorite wiki. How did you discover the odorite wiki? What was your first edit? Who was your first odorite crush/favorite odorite? Was there a page for him/her when you discovered the wiki? It is now past 7 in the morning and I haven't slept yet..... The birds are chirping outside my window! The sun is rising! It looks, sounds, and feels very beautiful... I should start waking up at 7 a.m. everyday! Early to bed and early to rise sounds like the ideal lifestyle! ^u^ Well good night all! I should get some sleep before starting my day. (left) and Bookie (right)]] ~Ris (*u v u*)'' ZZzzz...'' Category:Blog posts Category:Culture